


Ciencia Ficción

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Cosas que cambian tras la Guerra Civil [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve resucita y ya no le gusta la ciencia ficción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciencia Ficción

Steve resucita y ya no le gusta la ciencia ficción. Esto es mentira, pero Tony sufriendo cada puto segundo que pasan juntos, en silencio, y fingiendo que todo está bien. Tony recuerda, pero no recuerda, así que todo se reduce a ese silencio incómodo y la sensación patente de que no pueden hacer nada como lo hacían antes. Es mucho más fácil pensar “a Steve no le gusta la ciencia ficción” que darse cuenta de que ni siquiera pueden estar en silencio cómodo dos horas durante una película. Tony las pasa esperando, deseando que acabe. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho, porque dios mío. Pero es la pura inercia, cuando vuelven y se están curando las heridas, y todos los que regresan, los que no vuelven a sus casas y tienen gente esperando, se desploman sin quererlo en el sofá y alguien enciende el DVD y nadie se levanta a hacer palomitas. Ahora, parece que tienen una pared en medio, y Steve está tenso y Tony se muere por una copa.


End file.
